


In a Better Place

by oh_hey_mickey



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Alternate Universe (AU), Angst, Grief, M/M, Normal World AU, Self Harm, Suicide, Swearing, angsty as fuck, octavian's death will be different since he was catapulted to his death originally, probably not edited, retell of story deaths in normal world, yes i know i already said that i'm emphasizing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_hey_mickey/pseuds/oh_hey_mickey
Summary: Some of the deaths from both wars put into real-world scenarios, by me, so they might not be all that great. Feed back is needed and welcomed!





	1. Luke

Percy was just walking into his apartment when he heard his boyfriend crying again. He had been depressed after his mom died and he'd been having nightmares for months.

 

What Percy expected was to run into the living room to comfort the boy until he calmed. He'd done it so many times, he hated to see him like that. What he didn't expect was to see him with two slit wrists, slumped on the floor in a pool of his own blood and tears.

 

It felt like a wave hit him.

 

The blondie was covered in his own blood and he was dripping it still. He'd only been gone ten fucking minutes!

 

He'd been more out of it than usual this morning. Percy had thought nothing of it and went to their corner store to get milk but came back to a horrific scene.

 

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" He was panicking. "Luke! What's wrong? What happened honey?" He was approaching the blondie, speaking softly, as he slowly looked up from his position leaning against the couch. He had a grimace on his damp face, he looked pained. Percy was about to break down next to him, but he had to call someone. 

 

With shaking hands, he took out his phone and dialed 911. He sat down next to his boyfriend of 7 years and laid his head in his lap. The raven-haired boy was choking up as a man answered.

 

"911, what's your emergency?" His mom had taught him what to say to the operator when he was a kid living with her and her abusive ex-husband. 

 

"My name is Percy Jackson, I need an ambulance. I live at 4077 East Drive and my boyfriend just slit his wrists." He almost wailed when Luke's head dropped to his chest. "I don't think he has much time.... h-he's unconcious and there's so m-much blood and it's still coming out of the c-cuts," Percy was actually crying now; he didn't have to be brave for the unconcious boy. 

 

"We will send an ambulance right away. Stay calm. Cover the wounds and put pressure on them. You can use fabric like a towel or blanket. Can you hear him breathing?" The man was telling him what to do, but all Percy could do was whisper to Luke,  _I'm here, please don't let go. I love you so, so much._

 

The crying boy put his phone on speaker and got a thin blanket from the other couch and laid his boyfriend down and tied a bit of fabric to each wrist and leaned down to see if he was breathing. One. Two. Three seconds. Four. Five. Six. Seven. 

 

Nothing.

 

"He's not breathing!" Percy was wailing now, couldn't keep it together. He dropped and fisted Luke's shirt. He saw a small knife under the couch and slowly crept closer. Holding it up, he stopped crying and got determined not to let his lover die. He threw the knife as far and as hard as he could with a loud scream, and it ended up lodged in the kitchen wall.

 

"I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do!" Percy needed to help. He couldn't let Luke just lay there and die without putting up one hell of a fight. 

 

"I already tied a blanket around his wrists-" He was cut off by hard knocking on his door. Only then did he notice the piercing sirens from outside his house. Percy ran to the door and led the paramedics to the boy who had finally stopped bleeding. 

 

"I'm Dr. Solace and this is Dr. Levesque. Is he breathing?" The male medic was clambering around with a stretcher and he hadn't even looked at Percy, just got to work with Luke. Percy was somehow glad with that.

 

"No, h-he hasn't been breathing for sev-seven m-minutes" Percy tried to calm down. _They're going to help him, they're going to save him!_ He told himself, but he didn't - no,  _couldn't -_ feel right when Luke was so close to being snatched away from him!

 

"Okay, we need some space! I'll do CPR on him," the woman- Levesque, he said- started doing compressions.

 

After two minutes of trying to save him, Percy had only got worse with his panicking. The woman was looking at the silent Dr. Solace with worried eyes. He shouldn't still be unconcious! 

 

"What's wrong? I see you looking like that, so what's wrong? What happened?" Percy was hysterical, they weren't telling him something.

 

"Sir, your partner seems to have lost too much blood for us to save. We can't help if he doesn't start breathing again. Has he been depressed? Could something have triggered this-" 

 

Percy was at his boyfriend's side after the first sentence. He was going to die. He knew it.

 

"Uh, his mom died a year and a half ago, but it hit him really hard because his dad was never there and she said something to him before she passed that really affected him, but he didn't tell me what she said..." Percy trailed off, done with being sad. Now he was just memorizing his face and praying to all the Gods for him to wake up and have this all be a dream. Luke did  _not_ deserve this!

 

* * *

 

 

At 3 AM, four weeks later, Percy studied the boy in the hospital bed. He was declared brain dead after not breathing for too long to function. 

 

Why didn't he stay and comfort him? What made Luke do it? And why today? Why didn't he talk to Percy about it? So many questions kept him up at night. The hospital's security stopped trying to kick him out after bisiting hours after two weeks of pestering. They realized that he was grieving, that he needed to be there. He needed to be there with his depressed and brain-dead boyfriend to accept that he would never get to speak to him with a response again. He would never get o marry him, have kids and get a dog and live-

 

_SCREEEEEEEEEEE_

 

Flatline.

 

No doctors came. Percy just sat there, a tear sliding silently down his cheek. He knew Luke would be better off. 

 

He got up out of the chair he had sat in since that night a full month ago and walked out of the door, got on a bus, and went home. 

 

He didn't sleep for another week.

 

He had nightmares.

 

 

 

 


	2. Ethan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't know what to do for this one and I might redo it later... it was shorter too ...... enjoy ?

Ethan Nakamura was a well-known drug lord in Manhattan. He had become so popular when his mother, naming herself Nemesis, had had a fit of anger and jealousy and took out one of his eyes in exchange for permission to continue. Now he had a patch over the empty socket that had once housed his left eye.

 

He was strolling casually in a park. After all, even though all the police knew him, he had always managed to weasel himself out of all forms of punishment. He had people bail him out of jail, he had out-smarted judges and over all, just been a pain in the ass with it all. 

 

It was nighttime when Ethan had decided to go for a walk in the neighbourhood. He walked with his hands in his jean pockets, already having his jacket zipped up and warm. It was a dangerous time to be walking around in the city. 

 

All of a sudden, he decided he would go to his boyfriend's house. Alabaster only lived a few blocks away, anyways. He started off to the apartment.

 

After a few minutes of walking, he   noticed someone behind him, kind if trailing him. Every turn, every  time he looked back, that same person was there. Black hoodie and sweatpants. Exactly the person Ethan was: a druggie. He dismissed it and just kept walking. He was just as dangerous as the next guy, he thought. 

 

As the Japanese boy turned to go into the apartment building though, there were four more people with the follower. Two with hats on, one with jeans and another with a blue hoodie this time. Ethan couldn't see any faces, but he knew when he was being tailed; he had done it plenty of times before. The people didn't stop walking until they were right in front of him. He hadn't moved.

 

"Where the fuck is our money?" The one with the blue hoodie growled. 

 

"Um, sorry gentlemen, I don't seem to understand where you're coming from." Ethan was trying to be calm, but the men seemed... hostile.

 

"Where the fuck is it?! Don't play stupid!" Now one of the hat guys. 

 

"Sir, I really don't-" The black hoodie guy had a knife. Ethan went to get his switch blade from his boot, but before he could react, he was shoved against a fence and stabbed in the stomach.

 

Pain erupted in his midriff like fire, gripping him. He didn't yell or scream, just tensed so horribly he could've become stone. The man twisted the dirty knife and then Ethan cried out, slamming his head back into the fence. He had to get to Alabaster. Surely he could call Will and they'd be fine. Will knew that he'd be attacked often, so he promised to always help him medically. 

 

"That's the last time you'll betray Kronos," the man grunted this next to his ear and pushed the knife in further before yanking it out fast and running with all his boys.

 

He finally knew what this was about. Kronos was another drug lord who had asked him to kill one of his enemies, Percy Jackson. Ethan couldn't have done it, because he had known Percy, they'd gone to the same summer camp for years. He guessed he hadn't been too happy and sent some goons to get him.

 

He slid down the fence and landed on the ground, shocked. He was bleeding so much, he was soaked. His eyes were drooping, but he couldn't close them; he was afraid he souldn't wake up. 

 

He was feeling faint, blood loss really affecting him, and fast. he needed Alabaster. He started to lean to one side to crawl to the apartment building and get help to the room in which his boyfriend was probably sleeping soundly in. 

 

He got about four feet before he really started to feel the pain. He gasped as he imagined the feeling of the knife piercing his stomach over and over again.

 

He passed out on the porch of his boyfriend's house and never woke up.

 

* * *

 

Alabaster woke up from a restless slumber and looked at his clock. 5 AM. 

 

"Shit!" He cursed and tumbled out of bed, glad he passed out with clothes already on last night. He had come home from his night job at almost 11 o'clock, and he was dead on his feet. He ran into something when he shuffled into his apartment. "Sorry," he had said, before realizing it was the garbage bag he had left out to get picked up that day. 

 

Alabaster ran to his kitchen, made an instant coffee, put it in a cup and had a banana withing two minutes. He finished the hot drink and got up to brush his teeth. He worked as a truck driver, so he always had to be up really early. 

 

He brushed in circles for two minutes, dry and without toothpaste. He rushed to brush back his shoulder-length brown hair. The only reason he didn't cut it was because his boyfriend loved it. 

 

Alabaster got a yogurt and put it in a bag, leaving the apartment. He got in the elevator and pressed  _G_. It dinged and he stepped out. He was always the last one to come back to the building, and the first to leave. He seriously needed more sleep.

 

Since he was still a little groggy, when the door only budged a bit when he pushed it open, he only shoved it. He looked down to see what was the problem because this door always got jammed. It was probably the same bag he ran into last night. 

 

He squeezed through the opening in between the two doors and looked down. 

 

The first thing he saw was red. Lots of red. 

 

Black familiar hair. 

 

Eye patch. 

 

All black clothes.

 

Gaping hole in his stomach.

 

Ethan.

 

 _"Jesus Christ,"_   his voice was laced with pain. He  _knew_ he would get hurt! Being a druglord was too dangerous!

 

He speed-dialed Will. He went to check if Ethan was still breathing. 

 

 

He touched the boy, only to find he was cold. He had thought his boyfriend was a  _bag!_ He had _left_ him! He had been bleeding to death, and Alabaster was too tired to even stop. He started to weep as he leaned down to listen for breath. Nothing. Fucking nothing!

 

He said his final goodbye to his lover as he kissed his forehead and let his tears drip onto the dead boy. 

 

"Yes?" Will answered the phone. 

 

"Ethan's dead." Alabaster felt numb.

 

 


End file.
